Nyeu naniversaire tonton 'Ruto
by Keinoe
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Naruto reçoit plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Spéciale NaruSasu-Day. UA, OS, le rating n'est pas là pour rien.


**Titre** : Nyeu naniversaire tonton 'Ruto

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Deichi et l'histoire :)

**Note1** : Fic spéciale NaruSasu-Day, donc yaoi à l'horizon !

**Note2** : UA, PWP, et n'oubliez pas, le monde de la fiction n'est pas le monde réel, donc protégez vous !

**Note3** : Il risque d'y avoir plein de fautes, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai fais de mon mieux surtout avec mon temps libre très limité

**Note4** : Edit : Fic re-vue ^^ (c'est-à-dire que j'ai tenté de la corriger, mais il se peut quand même qu'il y ai encore des fautes :) )

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Nyeu naniversaire tonton 'Ruto**

« - Dégages ton joli cul du lit et prépares-toi Dobe*, fit une voix.

- B'jour à toi aussi et joyeux anniversaire à moi, fit une autre voix somnolant.

- Ni ton anniversaire ni ta journée ne sera joyeux si tu ne te magnes pas tout de suite répliqua froidement l'autre.

- Encore cinq minutes Sas'ke …

- Pas de « encore cinq minutes », le plus tôt on arriverait là bas, le plus tôt on rentrerait, fit Sasuke tout en tirant la couette sous laquelle s'était réfugié Naruto.

- Teme* ! Est-ce que t'es forcé de faire le bâtard si tôt le jour de mon anniversaire ? couina l'Uzumaki.

- Hn, Tu as promis à cette petite peste de passer votre anniversaire ensemble, …

- Tu ne t'es pas interposé, coupa Naruto.

- Tu as décidé de passer ton anniversaire à jouer l'enfant avec elle au lieu de la passer avec moi dans notre lit, …

- Tu as déjà abusé mon joli cul et le lit hier soir, répliqua le blond.

- Alors tu assumes mon bâtard-attitude et tu te prépares tout de suite, enchaîna Sasuke.

- Egoiste-bâtard-attitude, rectifia Naruto, et …

- Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, non, il n'y a plus de ramen en réserve pour ton petit déj', clôtura le brun en sortant de la chambre.

- Connard ! jura Naruto en grinçant des dents.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Devant une maison, deux jeunes hommes attendirent qu'on leur ouvre la porte.

- Tonton Télé ! Tonton Soleil ! Bonjour ! Nyeu naniversaire Tonton Soleil ! s'exclama une petite fille blonde tout sourire tout en ouvrant la porte.

- …

- Joyeux anniversaire Deichi ! Comment vas-tu? Tu as été bien sage ? souri gentiment Naruto.

- Ouuii ! Très très très sage ! Tu me donnes un bisou ? fit la petite en s'approchant du blond.

- Bien sûr, viens par ici, répondit l'Uzumaki en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir.

- C'est quoi cet accoutrement Deichi ? demanda Sasuke perplexe en voyant la petite blonde.

- Tonton Télé, regarde mon joli masque, c'est papa qui me l'a acheté.

- Hn …

- Et regarde ma jolie queue que papa 'Dei m'a donné ! C'est tout poilu, rigola Deichi tout en caressant sa queue touffue.

- …

- Oh et mes jolies ailes, c'est jolie hein ? C'est papa 'Tachi qui me les a acheté mais papa a dit que papa me voulais comme chaton pour mon n'anniversaire mais papa a dit que papa veut une princesse-ange, mais moi je voulais être président parce que ça a plus de pouvoir un président que la royauté parce que …

- Euhm, et si tu nous faisais entrer d'abord ? coupa Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

- Oui oui, oh et Tonton Soleil, regarde ma couronne de princesse, elle est jolie jolie, fit la petite en descendant des bras de Naruto.

- Oui Deichi, tu es très jolie avec, répondit gentiment le blond.

- Et ma robe, regarde ! Regarde quand je tourne, elle fait un gros parachute, rigola Deichi en tournant sur elle-même.

- Euh, oui, si tu le dis.

- Et regarde mon joli vernis, c'est papa 'Tachi qui me l'a fait.

- Euh …

- Et regarde mon maquillage, ça c'est moi qui a fait ça et ça et ça, montra fièrement la petite blonde, et regarde mes cheveux, c'est papa 'Dei qui a fait ma couette.

- …

- Hn et si vous arrêtiez votre discutions et qu'on passe à table ? grommela Sasuke.

- Oui ! On y va, en plus c'est moi qui a aidé papa 'Tachi à faire le dîner ! s'exclama Deichi, papa pleurait en coupant les légumes, je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop les oignons, alors je l'ai aider en lui donnant le tablier de papa 'Dei, chuchota-t-elle à Naruto.

- Ah oui ?

- Itachi a fait la cuisine ? Dobe, passe moi le numéro du pizzeria le plus proche, demanda Sasuke très sérieux.

- Sasuke ! Pas ce genre de langage devant la petite ! Et pourquoi faire le numéro d'une pizzeria ?

- T'as déjà vu Itachi cuisiner depuis ces dix dernières années ?

- Euh, non ?

- Donc passe moi le numéro, c'est con de mourir empoisonné, répliqua Sasuke.

- Douterais-tu de mon art culinaire otouto* ? fit une voix sombre.

- Oh bonjour Itachi, c'est pas ce qu'il voulait … commença Naruto.

- En tout cas, je ne doute pas de ton art meurtrière aniki*

- Ça suffit ! Bonjour à vous deux, joyeux anniversaire Naruto, et venez à table, c'est prêt, hn ! coupa un autre jeune homme blond en apron et une cuillère en bois à la main.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alors que la petite famille s'installait à table, Deichi ne cessait de raconter la séance de cuisine qu'avait eu son père Itachi, qui avait fini par son interdiction d'entrée en cuisine par Deidara.

- Et quand papa est parti c'était tout drôle, et après on a fait comme ça puis comme ça et …

- Nii-san*, est-ce que ta fille n'a pas un mode silence par hasard ? demanda Sasuke agacé.

- Elle n'a qu'un mode vibreur mais crois moi, c'est bien pire otouto, répondit simplement Itachi.

Naruto rigola de l'histoire de Deichi. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un Uchiha pourrait être nul en cuisine, Sasuke étant un très bon cuisinier.

Tout à coup, ses pensées furent coupé car Deidara arriva avec un grand plat de ramen fait maison.

- RAMEN ! fît Naruto et Deichi en même temps, avec plein d'entrain au points qu'on pouvait voir des cœurs sortir de leurs yeux.

- Et dire que quand j'arrive il n'a pas ce genre de réaction, bougonna Sasuke.

- Tout simplement parce qu'il ne te bouffe pas, c'est toi qui le dévore hn, rigola Deidara.

- Quoi ? Tonton Télé mange mon Tonton Soleil ? s'horrifia la petite fille alors que Naruto rougit au sous-entendu.

- Oh oui, et jamais je ne serais rassasié de lui, et même là tout de suite j'en prendrais bien un bout, je le remplirais de ma sauce si profondément puis je le goûterais de partout … fit Sasuke en s'adressant à Naruto.

- Sasuke ! Pas devant la petite ! s'exclama le blond rouge de gène et d'excitation, car quand Sasuke parlait de cette façon, cela l'avait toujours excité.

- Nan ! Méchant Tonton Télé ! fit la petite blonde en sautant de sa chaise allant vers Naruto, l'entourant de ses petites bras et regardant méchamment Sasuke,

- Tonton Soleil est très gentil et c'est son n'anniversaire aussi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le manger aujourd'hui ! décréta la petite en gonflant ses joues.

- Justement, c'est parce que c'est son anniversaire que je vais le …

- Sasuke ! interpella les deux blonds alors qu'Itachi lançait un regard plein d'avertissement à son idiot de petit frère.

…

- Papa 'Dei, met un peu plus pour Tonton Télé, comme ça il ne mangeras pas Tonton Soleil.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu nous appelles tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Naruto, ses rougissements retombés.

- Bah Tonton 'Ruto ressemble au soleil ! Tu as une grosse grosse tête comme le soleil, surtout quand tu souris, annonça Deichi à l'encontre de Naruto.

- Euh …

- Et toi Tonton Télé, fit la petite fille en se tournant vers Sasuke.

- Hn, quoi ? J'ai l'air d'une télé moi ? demanda Sasuke perplexe.

- Bah c'est Tonton Soleil qui appelle Tonton 'Uke « Télé* » nan ?

- Pfft mouahahhaaha rigola Naruto et Deidara.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rigoler ? s'énerva Sasuke.

- Tu as quand même le choix petit frère, soit elle t'appelle « Uke » soit « Télé ».

- Itachi, jette un œil sur ta fille je te pries.

- Je ne trouves pas où est le problème, de un elle entend bien, et de deux, elle a l'esprit de comparaison

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?

- Du calme Teme ! Faut pas se disputer devant la petite, l'interpella Naruto en tentant de contrôler son fou rire.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Calmé, la petite famille continua à manger tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne tousse violemment ayant faillit s'étouffer par ses ramen.

Toussant comme un fou, la petite Deichi tapant son dos, Naruto ressorti de sa bouche une bague en or.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Naruto entre deux toux.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois crétin ? Que c'est la couronne d'une sourie ? ironisa Sasuke.

- Ton langage Sasuke, fit Itachi et Deidara.

- Merde, toussa le blond, quelle idée de la fourrer dans mes ramen ! J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec connard ! s'énerva Naruto.

- Ton langage Naruto, fit Itachi et Deidara.

- Est-ce que t'es au moins capable de l'accepter et de la porter ? demanda Sasuke, moqueur, je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas où la mettre Dobe !

- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je l'accepte ta putain de bague ! Et je vais même la mettre tout de suite ! fit Naruto en enfilant la bague sur son auriculaire gauche. Hah ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Teme ! s'exclama Naruto en montrant à Sasuke sa bague sur son doigt.

- Hn Usuratonkachi* …

- Woah ! Tonton 'Uke a donné à Tonton 'Ruto une couronne de sourie qui ressemble à une bague de mariage pour son n'anniversaire ! s'exclama Deichi avant que Naruto ne puisse répliquer

Sasuke tiqua en entendant son nouveau surnom alors qu'Itachi et Deidara fixèrent Naruto figé.

- … Naruto regarda la bague, et s'en rend enfin compte … Oh putain de bordel de merde ! Oh la vache ! Nom d'un chien ! Attends Sas'ke, c'est du vrai ? C'est pas du toc ? C'est pas faux ? C'est du vrai de vrai de chez vrai ? enchaîna l'Uzumaki.

- Tu régresses dans ton langage dobe, et oui, c'est du vrai.

- Mais bordel Sasuke ! T'es en train de me demander en mariage là !

- J'étais et tu as accepté.

- Hey ! mais j'ai jamais … Merde ! Je suis fiancé ! fit Naru en se rendant compte de la situation, merde merde merde merde merde merde oh putain de merde ! Itachi ! Deidara ! Je suis fiancé à Sasuke ! Oh merde ! fit naru ses yeux s'agrandissant et un sourire béa au lèvre.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et ça m'arrangerait si en plus d'être nouvellement fiancé tu contrôles ton langage et ton régressement de vocabulaire devant ma fille, conclu Deidara.

- Lui au moins il a une régression de vocabulaire mais pas un manque comme chez certain, fit Itachi avec un rictus.

- Il y a de quoi en perdre ses mots Ita ! C'est de mariage dont on parle là, c'est un engagement à vie, s'expliqua Deidara.

- Hn, n'empêche, c'est pas une raison pour se rendre muet comme une carpe, fit Sasuke avec un rictus.

- Merde ! Sas'ke ! Ca signifie qu'on va partager le même lit pour toujours ?

- On partage le même lit depuis des années …

- On va faire nos lessives ensemble !

- Hn, j'ai toujours fais nos lessives puisque TU ne sais même pas allumer la machine à laver …

- On va manger ensemble matin, midi et soir.

- On mange toujours ensemble depuis des années …

- Merde ! On va vivre ensemble …

- Du calme dobe, on vit ensemble depuis près de cinq ans et on fait déjà tout ça.

- Oh bon sang ! Faut que j'annonce ça à quelqu'un ! Merde je vais me marier ! s'écria Naruto en commençant à rêvasser.

- Papa ! Je crois que Tonton 'Ruto l'est cassé ! montra du doigt Deichi en regardant son oncle avec inquiétude : yeux dilatés à l'extrême comme un drogué, un énorme sourire pire que ceux des clowns répétant toujours la même phrase « Merde, je vais me marier ! » avec une voix trop aigue pour un homme.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto se trouvèrent seuls à l'étage de la maison, les autres étant sortis car Deichi avait eu une soudaine envie d'aller au zoo.

- Sas'ke ! Mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie au moins, fit Naruto doucement.

- Hn, lui répondit Sasuke en entrant dans la chambre et enlaçant doucement le blond en l'entourant de ses bras et déposant des baisers papillons sur sa nuque et son cou.

- Mais … ah, le … tiens l'est où ?

- Le mien est là déjà bien dur pour toi, chuchota Sasuke accentuant ses dires en donnant un petit coup de rein, alignant la bosse de son pantalon au fesse du blond.

- Hm, Sa … ah ! Ta bague, montre la …

- Hn, quelle bague ? précise Dobe, car je ne porte pas de bague à cet endroit là, fit le brun malicieusement en soufflant de son souffle chaud sur la partie mouillé du cou de l'Uzumaki qu'il venait de léchouiller envoyant des frissons à ce dernier.

- Pe … pervers ! J'te parlais de ta bague de fiançailles Teme ! Et arrête ça ! bougonna Naruto tout en rougissant mais s'appuyant un peu plus sur le torse de l'Uchiha.

Remontant ses bras, Sasuke caressa les abdos du blond en passant par ses flancs.

Naruto attrapa les avant-bras du brun afin de s'y accrocher alors que ce dernier continua ses baisers et léchouilles sur le cou et la jugulaire du blond.

- Mais elle est là Na-ru-to, souffla Sasuke sensuellement à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki accentuant chaque syllabe du prénom de ce dernier par un coup de langue au bordure puis au centre de son oreille.

- Haah ... ah, frissonnât fortement Naruto le faisant trembler légèrement.

- Regarde, ordonna tendrement l'Uchiha.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir clos, regardant absentement, les yeux mi-clos, la main gauche de Sasuke qui remontait à la hauteur de son regard, dévoilant une alliance en or étincelant se mariant magnifiquement avec ses fins doigts et la blancheur de sa peau.

La main gauche de Naruto encore sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke s'avança vers sa main lentement, caressant la douce peau de son désormais fiancé, bientôt époux, son Sasuke. Renfermant sa main gauche sur celle du brun, alignant les deux alliances parfaitement identiques.

- Quand ? demanda Naruto en murmurant.

- En même temps que toi, sous la table Dobe, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton en ricanant doucement, reposant son menton entre le cou et l'épaule du blond.

- Je ne regrette vraiment pas d'avoir renversé mon gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat sur ton tee-shirt dix ans plutôt Sas'ke.

- Hn.

- T'imagine, si je n'avais pas foncé sur toi ce jour là, on ne se serait pas battue et on n'aurait pas été rival.

- …

- Puis meilleurs amis … et ensemble, et tu ne serais pas là, je ne serais pas là heureux dans tes bras, dans les bras de mon très bientôt mari, continua Naruto, yeux froncés, des gouttes de larmes sur chaque coins de ses yeux.

Sasuke récolta la larme du coin de l'œil du blond sachant la valeur que ça représentait.

Naruto ne versait jamais de larme sauf pour les choses qui lui étaient réellement importantes comme la mort de Jiraya, son grand père, et le remariage de ses parents après un divorce de près de cinq ans.

Et maintenant, le brun était heureux de voir Naruto avec ces larmes car il le connaissait très bien pour dire que ces larmes là étaient des larmes de grandes joies.

L'Uzumaki se retourna d'un coup dans les bras de l'Uchiha posant l'une de ses mains sur le dos de l'épaule de Sasuke et l'autre dans les cheveux onyx doux et soyeux du brun donnant une légère pression pour l'inciter à se baisser légèrement à sa hauteur.

- Sasuke, je t'aime, murmura Naruto près des lèvres de Sasuke, regardant ce dernier directement dans les yeux, yeux bleus contre yeux noirs, laissant au brun le règne pour clore leur lèvre.

Ce baiser était différent. Ils s'étaient embrassés la veille, il y a quelques heures, mais le baiser qu'ils expérimentaient était différent.

C'était bien différent de leur vrai premier baiser, le premier étant un accident lors de leur premier rencontre.

Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre, se mélangeant, tournoyant, explorant encore et encore la caverne de l'autre. Ne déterminant ni un dominant ni un dominé mais se complétant l'un l'autre.

Les mains de Sasuke sur les hanches de Naruto remontaient le tee-shirt du blond révélant peu à peu plus de peau délicieusement tannée.

Arrivée au bas de l'omoplate de Naruto, Sasuke s'inclina un peu plus ouvrant un peu plus par la même occasion sa bouche, enfonçant sa langue, caressant le fin fond de la gorge et de la langue de l'Uzumaki en un baiser profond récoltant un fort gémissement de la part du blond.

Se retirant tout de suite après, retirant par la même occasion le tee-shirt de Naruto, l'Uchiha découvrit ce dernier rouge et pantelant.

Si en temps normal il se serait jeté sur lui et lui faisait l'amour sauvagement quand il était dans cet état, cette fois ci, il s'éloignait doucement du blond un peu perdu et confus, puis tendit sa main gauche avec un petit sourire, l'invitant à le suivre.

Naruto pris la main de Sasuke, ce dernier le guidant, l'entraîna sans même regarder où il allait, puisqu'il connaissait les lieux par cœur étant son ancienne chambre plus jeune.

Arrivé près du lit, Sasuke s'assit au bord, sa main tenant encore celle du blond, l'entraînant pour que l'Uzumaki s'asseye à cheval sur lui.

Jambes écartées, Naruto était assit sur les cuisses de Sasuke ressentant sur son torse le souffle chaud de son bien aimé.

Le blond baissa son regard azur tombant dans les deux puits infernaux qui lui faisaient tant d'effets alors que le brun empoigna les hanches de l'Uzumaki le rapprochant de lui un peu plus ne s'arrêtant que lorsque la preuve de leur excitation se rencontre, faisant grimacer de plaisir l'Uchiha et mordre les bas des lèvres l'Uzumaki.

Naruto posa ses mains comme précédemment : un dans les cheveux et l'autre sur l'épaule du brun.

Sasuke entama un mouvement langoureux faisant grogner et gémir Naruto relâchant sa lèvre du bas et laissant parfois un couinement à chaque mouvement brusque qu'effectue le brun en remontant d'un coup sec ses hanches comme pour mimer l'acte.

Ne se lâchant toujours pas du regard, Sasuke arrêta ses coups secs, puis avança le bout de sa langue directement sur un des bouts de chair marron du blond, faisant raffermir les prises de ce dernier dans ses cheveux et sur son épaule et rendant Naruto encore plus pantelant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mordillant légèrement le bout de chaire marron faisant arquer son propriétaire, cette action fit rencontrer de nouveaux la virilité bien réveillée des deux jeunes hommes.

- Ah ! souffla Naruto dans un mélange de cris et de gémissement.

- Merde, marmonnât Sasuke face au son sexy que produisait le blond.

En un seul mouvement, l'Uchiha réussit à renverser leur position, plaquant l'Uzumaki sous lui sur le milieu du lit.

Sasuke empoigna chaque bras du blond en parallèle à sa tête, puis le fixant, admirant l'être qui se trouvait sous lui, le corps de l'être qui était sien depuis des années déjà, l'être qui allait désormais être sien pour l'éternité, cœur, corps et âme, et état civil.

Naruto allait enfin être à lui totalement et le blond allait bientôt porter son nom de famille.

Naruto face au regard avide de Sasuke se senti rougir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'était le genre de regard où il ressentait à travers tous ses pores que le brun l'aimait réellement même si ce dernier ne l'avait jamais formulé verbalement ni même prononcer ces mots.

Naruto releva lentement ses jambes et entoura les hanches de Sasuke pour inciter ce dernier à continuer.

Sasuke descendit à quelques centimètres du visage du blond, alignant leur lèvre sans les faire toucher.

Se regardant tous les deux les yeux mis clos, l'Uchiha ouvrit un peu ses lèvres, l'Uzumaki fit de même automatiquement.

Enlevant ses appuies sur les bras du blond pour fléchir son bras, positionnant ses coudes sur chaque côté de la tête de Naruto, Sasuke s'abaissa et donna un léger coup de rein, récoltant un petit gémissement de l'Uzumaki, le souffle de ce dernier dirigé directement entre ses lèvres se mélangeant avec le sien.

Continuant ce manège jusqu'à ce que Naruto remonte lui aussi ses hanches rencontrant les mouvement de Sasuke et augmentant les sensation à chaque frictions.

Face aux nouvelles sensations, l'Uchiha compléta le vide les séparant en embrassant l'Uzumaki à nouveau en un baiser langoureux contrastant à ses coups de rein qui augmentaient en vitesse à la rencontre de ceux du blond.

Pantelant dans le baiser, Naruto remonta ses bras sur le dos de Sasuke tirant aveuglément le tee-shirt de ce dernier un peu dans tout les sens alors que l'autre ne faisait aucun effort pour l'enlever.

Dans un autre coup de rein, Naruto s'arqua en un cri silencieux et enfonça sa tête dans le matelas du lit en le lançant en arrière, donnant libre accès à son cou que Sasuke attaqua sans vergogne.

Naruto arrêta ses coups de rein en l'air, laissant Sasuke continuer les siens, gémissant et pantelant ayant du mal à respirer normalement, alors que ses mains tremblants tentant encore faiblement de tirer dans tout les sens le tee-shirt du brun pour l'enlever.

Sasuke s'attaqua au cou de Naruto, léchant, mordillant et suçotant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée laissant des traces humides et rougies sur son passage, marquant sa propriété sur des endroits bien voyants.

- Ngh ... sa ... 'suke ! Tee-shirt ! tenta de dire Naruto entre deux gémissement.

Après un dernier baiser sur la pomme d'Adam du blond et un dernier coup de rein, Sasuke se dégagea de l'entreinte de Naruto pour s'assoire entre ses jambes et l'admirer encore une fois.

Ses bras de part et d'autre de ses cheveux dorés en forme d'auréole contrastant avec ses draps satinés bleu nuit.

Les yeux d'un pur azur embrumés et brillants d'excitation, à moitié cachés par des paupières tannées.

Un petit nez droit sans défaut, percé par un diamant qu'il lui avait offert quand ils étaient encore des meilleurs amis juste avant leur mise en couple.

Les joues striées par trois cicatrices de chaque, formant une sorte de moustache qu'il a eu lors d'un course moto qui avait mal tourné le jour où ils s'étaient disputés violemment en tant que meilleurs amis et où Sasuke était même partit quitter la ville. Mauvais souvenir ineffaçable mais qui le rendait sauvagement sexy dans le moment actuel.

Ses lèvres rosées par leur baisers, entrouverts, laissant sa respiration rapide circuler.

Son cou brillant et emplit de traces rouges de partout, traces qu'il avait fait.

Son torse bronzé remontant et descendant au grès de sa respiration.

Les bouts de chairs marron dressés qui le narguaient très souvent.

Les abdominaux finement dessinés mais pourtant bien présent avec un tatouage tribal complexe entourant son nombril.

Plus bas, le bout de l'élastique orange de son boxer caché par le jean bleu nuit qu'il portait.

Jean déformé par une bosse évidente que lui seul avait provoqué.

Encore ce regard, mais cette fois ci le regard voyageait de son visage sur tout son corps.

Naruto fronçant les sourcils, suivant le regard noir et perçant de Sasuke qui se promenait sur son corps

Le blond avait l'impression qu'un doigt imaginaire appuyait le regard de du brun.

Ainsi quand le regard noir arriva sur la partie inférieure de son corps, plus exactement sur la déformation de son pantalon, l'Uzumaki n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir.

Sasuke sourit à l'entente du son émanant de Naruto.

Il avait toujours su l'effet que faisait son regard sur l'autre quand il le scrutait de cette façon et surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Sasuke savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait donner à Naruto son deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire.

Contre tout attente de Naruto, Sasuke se relèva et se recula un peu au bout du lit sans pour autant trop s'éloigner du blond, restant entre ses jambes, laissant l'Uzumaki confus de ce que faisait l'Uchiha.

Il savait que Sasuke aimait jouer et utiliser des jouets lors de leurs ébats mais c'était toujours quand Naruto était totalement dénudé que cela commençait.

Là il avait encore son pantalon et son boxer alors pourquoi Sasuke s'était il levé ?

Avec un rictus Sasuke regarda Naruto confus droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il recherchait dans la poche du dos de son pantalon l'objet dont il avait besoin.

Retrouvant l'objet qu'il désirait, le brun était heureux d'avoir tout planifié quelques heures plutôt sinon …

_(Wet - Snoop Dog)_*

Sasuke agrandissa son rictus à l'entente du premier son suivi d'un rictus satisfait en voyant les yeux de Naruto s'agrandir de stupéfaction à la vue de son premier déhanché.

Commençant à suivre le rythme envoûtant de la musique, roulant ses hanches mimant exactement le même acte qu'il avait fait à Naruto quelques instants auparavant.

Sa main gauche remontant en rythme avec la musique, sensuellement le bas de son tee-shirt noir dévoilant peu à peu ses abdos bien dessinés et son nombril, alors que l'autre main jouait avec la limite de son jean noir où l'on pouvait déjà s'apercevoir de quelques traînées de poils pubiens.

Naruto était totalement sur le cul.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Sasuke, son Sasuke était là devant lui, en train de lui faire un streap-tease sur un de ses musiques préférées et l'une des plus sensuel qui plus est.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Sasuke capable d'écouter ce genre de musique, et surtout jamais au grand jamais il aurait pu croire qu'un jour l'Uchiha lui ferait un streap-tease.

Et en plus il savait si bien le faire au point que Naruto pouvait ressentir sa virilité au summum de sa grosseur.

Sasuke fini enfin par ôter son tee-shirt, heureux de voir l'état de Naruto, ouvrant sa ceinture et le premier bouton de son jean continuant ses mouvements de hanches.

Une fois que le pantalon à moitié ouvert, Naruto fronça les sourcils et sa respiration s'accélérant un peu plus.

Et une fois les boutons ouverts, Naruto ressentait un long frisson traverser son échine à la découverte du sous vêtement que Sasuke portait sous son jean, c'est-à-dire rien.

Naruto pouvait apercevoir le membre dur et rougit qu'il adorait avoir en lui.

Descendant son pantalon avec les mouvements des ses hanches et un petit coup de pousse de ses mains, Sasuke retira totalement son jean à l'aide de ses pieds.

Suivant et dansant toujours sur le rythme de la musique l'Uchiha remonta un de ses mains sur un de ses tétons et l'autre caressant, toujours en rythme, la longueur de son membre engorgé de sang tout en grognant.

L'Uzumaki se releva, se lécha ses lèvres devenues tout à coup sec, et s'appuya sur ses coudes face à l'Uchiha qui se masturbait devant lui.

Naruto ressentait dans son pantalon trop de chaleur et la constriction qui s'y trouvait était infernale, jamais il n'avait vu Sasuke se branler de cette manière devant lui.

A l'aide d'un de ses mains, le blond défit sa ceinture et les premiers boutons de son pantalon en tremblotant.

A cette vue, Sasuke se mit sur ses genoux afin d'empêcher Naruto de continuer, prenant le relève à la place avec ses deux mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux s'y perdant.

De nouveau noirs contre bleus, Naruto ressentait à peine la disparition de son pantalon et son boxer.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que Sasuke le pénétrait là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il se moquait bien de ne pas être préparé.

Ils avaient déjà fait ça plusieurs fois auparavant.

Là il voulait ressentir cette grosseur se frayer un chemin en lui, l'ouvrir peu à peu, le compléter malgré la douleur et le remplir de plaisir.

Il voulait Sasuke en lui, et il le voulait tout de suite.

- Sa ..., entama Naruto d'une voix rauque, mais vite coupé par un baiser de Sasuke

L'Uchiha les refit se rallonger et donnant un coup de rein sur leur corps parfaitement aligné afin de donner une douce friction sur leur virilité devenues très sensibles.

Non seulement leur membre était engorgé à leur maximum, mais en plus ressentir toute la chaleur éradier le corps de l'autre faisait une merveilleuse différence entre les vêtements qui les gênaient auparavant.

Ressentir la chaleur, l'odeur, la sueur et leur pré sperme se mélanger directement étaient des sensations des plus envoûtantes.

Contre toute l'attente de Naruto, Sasuke pris leur membre ensemble en une seule main et les masturbaient dans un rythme assez effréné.

Naruto ne retenais plus ses gémissements de plaisir remplissant la chambre se sentant peu à peu de l'orgasme.

Sasuke arrêta d'un coup l'action de sa main, et coupant les protestation de Naruto par un autre baiser, encore une fois.

Le brun se retira des bras du blond pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit y ressortir trois objets

Naruto regarda le torse de Sasuke directement en face de lui donnant un coup de langue recueillant une sueur qui traçait un sillon, faisant grogner l'Uchiha.

A la vue des objets déposés à coté de lui, que venait de sortir Sasuke, Naruto commençait à s'impatienter.

- Non, Sa'ske, pas de préparation, pas de jeu, viens tout de suite, demanda Naruto.

- Merde Naruto, grinça Sasuke entre ses dents.

- Je te veux toi, pas un jouet, maintenant, continua le blond sur un ton implorant presque.

- Ngh ! Chier ! Patience, fait moi confiance Naruto, tu vas apprécier.

- Non, maintenant, je veux AH !

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, Sasuke le coupa en insérant à sec un gode.

L'Uzumaki s'accrocha fermement au drap sous lui par ses deux mains et ferma ses yeux laissant des larmes tomber aux coins dûes à la douleur lancinante, faisant perdre de la vigueur à son membre.

Grognant en même temps que Naruto, Sasuke enfonça le jouet en entier en un seul coup.

Un coup de langue chaud sur sa virilité fit fermer un peu plus les yeux de Naruto, s'y concentrant afin d'oublier la vive douleur sur l'autre entré de son corps.

Ressentant la langue humide longeant son membre, jouant avec le bout de son gland, retraçant à nouveaux la longueur de son sexe, s'arrêtant un instant pour y souffler un air chaud qui ressemblait à un souffle pantelant de Sasuke.

L'Uchiha grogna légèrement avant de donner un coup de langue entre les testicules de l'Uzumaki récoltant un petit gémissement a de sa part, puis engloba tout d'un coup le membre en totalité butant contre le fond de sa gorge.

Face à cette action, Naruto referma plus fortement ses yeux s'arquant en un cri silencieux.

La sensation du gode en lui et la bouche de Sasuke sur lui avaient réussit à réveiller de nouveaux son membre.

Le brun entame un rythme régulier, détendant Naruto de plus en plus, ressentant le plaisir monter peu à peu.

Une fois à nouveau proche de l'orgasme, Naruto tenta à la fois de donner un coup de rein vers Sasuke et se tortilla un peu pour tenter de faire bouger le jouet en lui.

Il était si près car Sasuke n'avait pas empêché ses coups de rein, mais quand il ressentait qu'il allait enfin exploser, quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose l'enserrait d'un seul coup la base de son membre l'empêchant de venir.

- No ... non ! fit Naruto en s'enfonçant dans le matelas comme pour fuir la pression qui l'empêchait d'éjaculer.

Le blond s'efforça d'ouvrir ses yeux pour tomber sur son membre enserré par un ruban rouge et Sasuke souriant à côté.

- Naruto, je t'aime, souffla doucement Sasuke.

- Qu ... quoi ? fit Naruto le souffle coupé.

Il avait certainement mal entendu, Sasuke ne lui avait jamais formulé verbalement qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas son genre, et Naruto l'avait compris depuis longtemps et l'avait accepté.

- Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement, souri Sasuke tout en s'approchant du blond et renforçant chaque mots entre des baisers au bout des lèvres de l'Uzumaki.

- Sasuke, fit Naruto ému et tremblotant, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta le blond en litanie en entourant le brun de ses bras et enfonçant sa face dans le cou de ce dernier.

Quand d'un seul coup, les « je t'aime » de Naruto furent coupé par un silence.

- Oh My ... bordel de ... Sas'ke ! criât Naruto en implantant ses ongles au dos de Sasuke, les yeux grands ouverts à l'extrême et même dilatés.

- Ngnh, merde, c'est p-plus difficile que ... fit Sasuke haletant.

Sasuke venait de s'empaler sur Naruto entièrement.

Le brun grimaça et tenta de contrôler sa respiration tremblant afin de tenter d'oublier la douleur quasi-insupportable qu'il ressentait.

Même s'il s'était préparé pendant qu'il faisait une fellation à Naruto, il regrettait de ne pas avoir un peu plus attendu pour plus de préparation car ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Naruto se sentait proche du paradis, dans un mouvement, le gode avait touché le muscle qui le faisait atteindre le septième ciel, et cette nouvelle sensation qui enserrait sa douloureuse érection, l'intérieur de Sasuke qui l'enserrait était purement divin.

Même s'il avait tellement mal, Sasuke était heureux et comblé.

Désormais le corps de Naruto était complètement à lui.

Plusieurs années auparavant, il avait pris la virginité de Naruto dans un sens, et maintenant il avait aussi la virginité de l'Uzumaki dans l'autre.

Désormais il avait toutes les premières fois du blond et il en était fier et la fierté chez un Uchiha était quelque chose de très important.

Tremblant légèrement, s'appuyant sur le torse de Naruto, Sasuke s'élevait afin d'entamer un premier mouvement.

La sensation était nouvelle et étrange pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Et si Naruto se sentait bien dès le moment où Sasuke s'était empalé sur lui, le brun, lui commençait tout juste à se sentir mieux.

La sensation était étrange, même si la douleur était encore présente, la gêne était pour Sasuke la sensation la plus dominante.

Naruto commença automatiquement à amorcer un mouvement rencontrant ceux de l'Uchiha augmentant son plaisir.

Sasuke ne ressentait pas de plaisir face à l'action de Naruto mais commençait tout simplement à se sentir à l'aise.

- Sa ... ngh ... Je ... ah ... pro-proche baragouina le blond

Sasuke commençait par contre à se fatiguer de sa position.

Décidant d'en finir, l'Uchiha attrapa un bouton commande caché sous un coin du drap près de l'Uzumaki et appuya dessus faisant vibrer le jouet en Naruto qui était en fait un vibromasseur et non un simple gode, puis libéra en même temps le ruban rouge qui enserrait la virilité du blond

Cela eut pour résultat la jouissance immédiate de Naruto.

Voir l'état de Naruto en extase, atteindre l'orgasme et le sentir se déverser en lui avait totalement réveillé à nouveaux le corps de Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke attendit que Naruto se relaxe complètement avant de se relever doucement, libérant de son corps peu à peu le membre devenu mou de l'Uzumaki.

Le brun s'installa de nouveaux entre les jambes de Naruto, et ôta le vibro de son entrée puis s'enfonça en entier et entama un vas et viens presque animal dans le blond encore dans un état post orgasmique.

En quelques aller retours en Naruto, Sasuke s'y déversa profondément, remplissant cet endroit qu'il aimait tant.

Ressentir la semence de Sasuke le remplir avait toujours plu à Naruto.

Ressentir ce jet chaud se déverser en lui, le marquer, avec ces derniers coups de boutoir qui ralentissaient pour s'arrêter après.

Et ensuite ressentir les bras de Sasuke l'entourer, le serrer contre lui, lui donner des petits baisers papillons sur son cou, ses joues, ses oreilles, ses cheveux et sur ses lèvres alors qu'il est encore profondément en lui était l'un des moments de sexe que Naruto préférait le plus, comme ce qu'il vivait à l'instant même.

Si Sasuke était du genre curieux et joueur dans le domaine du sexe, il n'était plus à prouver qu'il était câlin aussi, surtout après le sexe.

Le brun était conscient de cela, tout comme Naruto, mais il n'acceptait jamais de l'avouer et à chaque fois le blond était trop bien pour se souvenir de le lui rappeler.

- Joyeux anniversaire Dobe, murmura Sasuke en déposant un baiser aux cheveux de Naruto à la base du cou.

- M'ci T'me, somnola Naruto.

Sasuke ricana face à la réponse de l'Uzumaki tout en se retirant de ce dernier, remontant le drap sur leur deux corps et s'installant confortablement près de lui.

L'Uchiha espéra que son frère avec Deidara et leur fille n'allaient pas être de retour trop tôt car il comptait encore profiter un peu de la maison vide et de son Naruto une fois que ce dernier serait réveillé.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

- Aah ... Ngh ... Sa-Sas'ke ! gémit Naruto en ressentant Sasuke entrer à nouveaux en lui.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'il s'était réveillé sous les baisers de l'Uchiha sur la région sud de son corps.

Et après la seconde merveilleuse fellation de sa journée, alors qu'il allait proposer de renvoyer l'ascenseur à Sasuke, ce dernier lui demanda juste une séance rapide sous la douche car selon ses dires, les autres allaient bientôt renter.

Alors, les re-voilà, sous la douche, et à nouveaux Sasuke en lui.

Leur séance d'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt portait encore ses fruits car non seulement le corps de Naruto était encore dans de bonnes conditions pour l'accueillir mais en plus Sasuke pouvait encore sentir une partie de sa semence dans le blond qui lui servi de lubrifiant pour faciliter la pénétration.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à entamer un mouvement rapide, ils entendirent tout d'un coup trois voix annoncer un « Nous sommes de retour ».

Sur le coup de la surprise, Sasuke s'enfonça en un coup puissant butant contre la prostate déjà abusé de Naruto.

Face à cette action, le blond eu tout juste le temps d'étouffer un juron de plaisir en mordant l'un de ses bras, l'autre occupé à le maintenir contre la porte de la salle de bain alors que l'Uchiha grogna face au resserrement involontaire du parois intérieur de Naruto qui compressait son érection.

Des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent derrière la porte de la salle de bain où s'était appuyé Naruto.

- Tonton 'Ruto ? T'es là ? Regarde ! Papa m'a acheté un jolie nounours !

- Merde, Sah ... arrête ... Teme, elle-elle va, baragouina Naruto tout en essayant le plus possible de faire le moins de bruits.

- Hn, nghn, pourquoi arrêter ? Tu as l'air d'énormément apprécier, souffla Sasuke. Te pénétrer fortement et durement alors qu'on risque de t'entendre sortir ces merveilleux sons, chuchota le brun en empoignant l'érection du blond et y entamant un va et viens lent.

- Ah ngh ! gémit plus fortement Naruto à moitié étouffé.

- Tonton 'Ruto ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ?

- Nghn, no-non, je vais ... vais bien, va ... va jouer tenta d'aligner correctement Naruto alors que Sasuke augmentait ses cadences.

- Ah oui ! Et tu viens jouer avec moi et Bouba aussi, Bouba c'est le nom de mon nouveaux nounours ! Tu verras, il est très beau et tout marron ! Il ressemble beaucoup à Bouba le dessin animé ! Tu connais ? Bouba fait « bouba, bouba, mon petit ourson, … », chantonna fièrement la petite fille.

- Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Plus fort oui ! hurla tout d'un coup Naruto car Sasuke venait d'accélérer ses coups de butoires sur sa prostate et la masturbation du blond en même temps.

- « … Tu fais la joie et l'admiration de ta famille euh », chantonna fortement la petite fille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Deichi ? fit Itachi en s'approchant de sa fille qui chantonnait faux et fort en enlaçant la peluche qu'il venait de lui acheter.

- Tonton 'Ruto aime quand je chante Bouba, souri largement la petite en s'approchant de son père.

Itachi ne répliqua rien mais pris la petite dans ses bras et la porta puis fronça les sourcils en entendant des bruits suspects venant de la salle de bain.

- Ah oui ! Encore ! Plus ... plus fort ! fit une voix cassée et pantelante.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Tonton 'Ruto aime quand je chante, fit la petite toute contente et recommençant à nouveaux à chanter.

Mais avant que Deichi ne puisse continuer sa chanson, la petite fille se fit arrêté par son père.

- Tu chanteras pour Naruto plus tard, quand ils auront libéré la salle de bain, fit Itachi en amenant la petite vers Deidara.

- Ah bon ! Dans ce cas, je vais chanter pour papa chéri ! fit la petite tout en commençant à nouveaux sa chanson.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? demanda Deidara à l'encontre de son époux et de sa fille.

- Tes beaux frères sont en train de faire des oursons dans la salle de bain et ta fille fait son premier exploit vocal, fit Itachi, sa petite fille sur une main et l'autre bouchant son oreille du même côté que sa fille.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

La soirée, au pas de la porte de la maison d'Iitachi et de Deidara Uchiha, cinq personnes se disaient au revoir dont deux jeunes hommes blonds qui pouffaient de rire, un jeune homme brun amusé, et un autre ennuyé et énervé et une petite fille blonde très sérieuse.

- Et tu me promets de me le dire Tonton 'Ruto ! Si Tonton 'Uke te mange ou te fais encore du mal, tu le me dis ! Et de toute façon je vais le savoir parce que t'auras plein de bobos tous rouges partout ! fit la petite énervée en fixant les traces rouges sur le cou de Naruto, et tu me le dis tout de suite et je le pincerais encore une autre fois les oreilles comme ma maîtresse me l'a appris comme tout à l'heure ! Et je chanterais la chanson de Bouba pour que tu n'ais plus mal. Fit Deichi avec détermination.

- Nii-san, pour ma santé et surtout pour la sauvegarde de mes oreilles, dans tout les sens, contrôle ta fille, fit Sasuke ennuyé.

C'était décidé, l'année prochaine ils passeraient l'anniversaire de Naruto, enfermé chez eux quoi qu'en dise le blond !

**oO=FIN=Oo**

_**NOT**__**ES**_ :

_**Dobe**_ = Insulte japonais, équivalent à "idiot"

_**Teme**_ = Insulte japonais, équivalent à "connard"

_**Otouto**_ = Petit frère en japonais

_**Aniki**_ = Grand frère en japonais

_**Nii-san**_ = Appelation de Grand frère en japonais

_**Télé**_ = C'est "Teme", l'insulte-surnom de Sasuke par Naruto, mais comme Deichi n'est qu'un enfant, la seule chose qui s'y rapproche le plus, phonétiquement parlant et selon ses connaissances d'enfant, c'est la "Télé"

_**Usuratonkachi**_ = Insulte japonais équivalent à "imbécile"

_**Wet - Snoop Dog**_ = Musique de fond pour le streap-tease de Sasuke

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Keinoe** : Happy NaruSasu-Day tout le monde *part faire sa sieste*

**ReyUchi** : En espérant que vous aviez apprécié !


End file.
